The New Dawn
by Doritopaw101
Summary: Au: Hawkwing,Reedwhisker,Crowfeather,Tawnypelt, and Squirrelflight have become leaders of their clans after a sickness kills many cats including their leaders. The clans think the horror and terror is over since Darktail is dead and the sickness is gone Oh but they couldn't be more wrong
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell lightly as the moon began to rise, the glow of it shining through the territories of the lake.

A dark figure moved to the center of it all and island.

The figure saw many cats but not as many as you would find here usually

The dark shadow moved over to a she-cat her wails could be heard throughout the land and to the stars.

"Squirrelflight it's going to be fine"

Squirrelflight lashed her tail as she glared at the tom "Shut up Crowfeather your mate didn't just die"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes, him and Nightcloud weren't mates anymore they settled their issues and are friends as well as fixing things up with Breezepelt. Nightcloud had become mates with Harestar and was carrying his kits but now.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Nightcloud burying her face in Harestar's fur 'these kits are fatherless'.

The sickness hit so face not even older Medicine cats like Mothwing and Jayfeather could treat it or knew what to do. Many cats from each clan had fallen to it but it looked like it drained the leaders practically taking their lives one by one.

First it had been Mistystar, then Harestar. Rowanclaw disbanded Shadowclan and the rest of cats joined Skyclan but he was killed during a battle between the last of Darktail's rouges,Tawnypelt in deep grief had gotten Starclan's blessing after he died Dovewing and Tigerheart had returned to the clans very injured but alive thanks to Puddleshine.

Then Leafstar then Bramblestar had finally fallen even when he showed signs of getting better.

Crowfeather licked Bramblestar's ear "You were a good cat and Leader as stubborn as you were then you always did what was best may Starclan welcome you into their ranks"

He nodded to Squirrelflight who smiled with tears in her eyes "Thanks"

"Deputies" Jayfeather's voice rang in his ears he saw his son at the base of the tree, standing tall even blind it looked like he saw all.

Crowfeather moved forward along with Reedwhisker,Hawkwing,Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight who hung her head as she left her mate's body.

"You must go to the Moonpool and get your nine lives but first you need to choose your deputies"

How did Crowfeather knew Jayfeather was lying through his teeth when he turned his blind gaze on him while he spoke.

"Ivypool will be my deputy" Squirrelflight spoke loud but didn't raise her head

"Tigerheart will be my deputy" Tawnypelt mewed plainly gazing at her son with his mate and kits

"Sandynose will be my deputy" Hawkwing mewed

"Duskfur will be my deputy" Reedwhisker mewed

All eyes went to him, he breathed as he said the words

"Breezepelt will be my deputy"

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader: Squirrelstar - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Deputy: Ivypool - silver and white dark tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white

Lionblaze- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Stemleaf- white and orange tom

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Stormcloud- gray tabby tom

Hollytuft- black she-cat

Larksong- black tom

Finleap- brown tom

Eaglewing- ginger she-cat

Spotfur- spotted tabby she-cat

Flywhisker- striped gray tabby she-cat

Snaptooth- golden tabby tom

Queens/Kings:

Head Queen: Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Brichfall's kits)

Fernsong- yellow tabby tom - Ivypool's mate: (Twistedkit {Flipkit} - tabby tom with a twisted paw, Thriftkit - dark gray she-cat and Bristlekit - pale gray she-cat)

Twigbranch - gray she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Finleap's kits: Thistlekit- dark gray tom and Lilykit- light brown she-kit)

Sorrelstripe- dark brown she-cat (Mother to Baykit- golden tabby tom and Myrtlekit- pale brown she-kit)

Sparkpelt- orange tabby she-cat (Mother to Larksong's kits: Finchkit- tortoiseshell she-kit and Flamekit- black tom)

Rosepetal- (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Cherryfall- (Expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

Elders:

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Reedstar - black tom

Deputy: Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cats: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Podlight - gray and white tom

Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat

Sneezecloud - gray and white tom

Brackenpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Softpelt - gray she-cat

Gorseclaw - white tom with gray ears

Nightsky - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Breezeheart - brown and white she-cat

Dappletuft - gray and white tom

Queens:

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

Minnowtail - dark gray and white she-cat (Mother to Reedstar's kit: Lightningkit - blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes)

Havenpelt- black and white cat (Mother to Sneezecloud's kits: Fogkit- gray and she-kit and Splashkit- brown tabby tom)

Windclan

Leader: Crowstar - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Breezepelt - lean black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

Warriors:

Brindlewing - mottled brown she-cat

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Smokehaze- gray she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Slightfoot- black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw- pale brown tabby tom

Hootwhisker- dark gray tom

Fernstripe- gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Nightcloud- black she-cat (Mother to Harestar's kit: Houndkit- black with she-cat brown underbelly)

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat blue eyes (Mother to Breezepelt's kits: Woodkit- brown she-kit and Applekit- yellow tabby she-cat)

Featherpelt- gray tabby she-cat (Mother to Oatclaw's kits: Whistlekit- gray tabby she-kit, Songkit- tortoiseshell she-kit and Flutterkit- black and white tom)

Elders:

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Tawnystar - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Conepaw

Deputy: Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Puddleshine- brown tom with white splotches

Warriors:

Strikestone- brown tabby tom Apprentice: Blazepaw

Stonewing- white tom

Grassheart- pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentice: Gullpaw

Scorchfur - dark gray tom with slashed ears

Flowerstem - silver she-cat

Snaketooth- honey-colored tabby she-cat

Slatefur - sleek gray tom Apprentice: Frondpaw

Cloverfoot - gray tabby she-cat

Sparrowtail - large brown tabby tom Apprentice: Cinnamonpaw

Snowbird - pure white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Tigerheart's kits: Pouncekit - a gray she-cat, Lightkit - brown tabby she-kit, and Shadowkit - gray tabby tom, Foster mother to Rosekit- white she-cat with a black head and tail)

Yarrowleaf - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Hopkit - calico she-cat and Flaxkit - brown tabby tom)

Berryheart- black and white she-cat (Mother to Hollowkit- black tom, Sunkit- brown and white tabby she-kit and Spirekit- black and white tom)

Elders:

Ratscar - scarred, skinny dark brown tom

Oakfur - small brown tom

Skyclan

Leader: Hawkstar - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Sandynose - stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

Medicine cat: Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Fidgetflake - black and white tom

Mediator: Tree - yellow tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Macgyver - black and white tom

Dewspring - sturdy gray tom

Plumwillow - dark gray she-cat

Sagenose - pale gray tom

Harrybrook - gray tom

Blossomheart - ginger and white she-cat

Rabbitleap - brown tom

Reedclaw - small pale tabby she-cat

Mintfur - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlesplash - pale brown tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Palesky - black and white she-cat

Nectarsong - brown she-cat

Quailfeather - white tom with crow-black ears

Pigeonfoot - gray and white she-cat

Fringewhisker - white she-cat with brown splotches

Gravelnose - tan tom

Sunnypelt - ginger she-cat

Queens:

Violetshine - black and white she-cat with purple eyes (Mother to Tree's kits: Rootkit- yellow tom and Needlekit- black and white she-cat, Foster mother to Nightkit - black tom)

Bellaleaf - pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Kitekit - reddish brown tom

Turtlekit - tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing

* * *

Let's be honest who hasn't thought about Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt and Crowfeather becoming leader at least once I know I do.

So this whole story doesn't go with The Raging Storm and The broken code, the Broken code protags are going to have their povs but will share with my oc protags and other cats too if plot demands it.

Just to be clear my oc protags are:

Nightkit (Skyclan,Darktail and Sleekwhisker's son)

Houndkit (Windclan,Harestar and Nightcloud's daughter)

Lightningkit (Riverclan, Reedstar and Minnowtail's daughter)

Thistlekit (Thunderclan, Twigbranch and Finleap's son)

Rosekit (Shadowclan, Darktail and Sleekwhisker's daughter)

Thoughts

Comments

Ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Tawnystar got no sleep how could she when her nest was so uncomfortable. She always had Rowanclaw to cushion her but those days were in the past now Rowanclaw no Rowanstar was dead killed by Sleekwhisker. Even though he wasn't a leader in Starclan he would always be Rowanstar to her no matter what anyone said.

Tawnystar walked out of her den not seeing a point in staying in her nest when she couldn't even take a nap. She gazed over her clan her small but growing clan, Sparrowtail and Slatefur were teaching their apprentices, Yarrowleaf was playing with her kits and Tigerheart was...

was with Dovewing and their kits, they were playing.

Tawnystar felt her blood rise as she stomped over to her son and only living kit. "Tigerheart" she growled lowly her son spun to face her "Oh Tawnystar what could I do for Tawnystar took a deep breath forcing her fur to lie flat.

"Tigerheart you were deputy once for Rowanstar surely you didn't forget how to do you duties right?" Tigerheart nodded "Then do them" she turned away in a huff padding out camp. She didn't mean to be strict at her son but she didn't need Shadowclan to fall apart when it when it was still struggling to stay together.

* * *

Reedstar looked up into the sky even though it was daytime 'Are you watching over me mother am I doing a good job as leader like you'

A tail wrapped around his body "Reedstar will you come to the nursery? Lightningkit has rarely seen you" Reedstar sighed "Minnowtail I have taken my leader duties very seriously" His mate nodded in understanding "Just like your mother" Reedstar looked up into the sky.

"Well that shouldn't stop you from spending time from your kit"

Reedstar chuckled as Lightningkit climbed up over his head "What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know" the little kitten said carefree

Reedstar smiled as the little fell down in his paws with a small thump he gazed at Sneezecloud who was giving his kits a badger ride a voice in his head nagged him 'Follow his example minnowbrain'

Reedstar looked at the kit in his paws with a smirk.

Reedstar walked around camp his legs silly as he gave Lightningkit a badger ride.

"Faster" Lightningkit mewed Reedstar was ready to obey he went circles around camp hearing Lightningkit giggle and laugh made him happy, he never did this with his father when he was a kit or a proper father for that matter.

"Reedstar" Minnowtail mewed catching up to his pace "Your careful with her right she's only a few weeks old"

"I know, she's my kit of course I'm careful" Reedstar replied with a chuckle

Lightningkit whined a little "Is the ride over?"

Reedstar shook his head his eyes warm "Nope"

* * *

Hawkstar looked around camp gazing at his clanmates so much had happened since they came to the lake and now he was leader 'And I thought things would get better when we rejoined the other clans'

He padded over to the nursery seeing his daughter with her kits Rootkit and Needlekit along with Nightkit. They found Nightkit, bleeding and abandoned the clan welcomed the kit without much question but what the rest of the clan didn't know besides Hawkstar,Violetshine and Tree was that this little kitten was Sleekwhisker's and most likely Darktail's kit.

What only Hawkstar knew was that Violetshine was told by Tawnystar that they had a kit that looked like Darktail but Tawnystar said that this was probably a plan or something and said to let it sit for now but Violetshine protested saying that they should be together and shouldn't be separated like she and Twigbranch were but Tawnystar said unlike her and her sister the kits don't know each other or barely even remember each other. Violetshine agreed reluctantly but did she only hoped the two would get along when they met.

"How is Nightkit?" Hawkstar mewed

"He's fine and tired he fell asleep after talking with Fallowfern"

Hawkstar gave her a weird look "I know it sounds weird since she's deaf but to me it looked like they were talking to each other"

The gray leader looked at the black kitten in his daughter's paws "This kit is interesting in deed no matter where he came from"

* * *

Crowstar looked over at his deputy as he gave out all the patrols he looked at Breezepelt and felt proud he always did but back then he knew he didn't show it and even though he didn't know he showed more love for his thunderclan kits the he did for him but now after every thing with Nightcloud going missing and what happened with the stoats they were on good terms not completely but it's a good start for something better. He didn't make Breezepelt his deputy because he was his son he did it because she trusted him and was a good warrior of windclan, he did wonder if Breezepelt would succeed him but brushed it off for now.

He remembered when he got back to camp after his nine lives ceremony:

Crowstar breathed heavily he just got back from his nine lives ceremony and was almost back at camp "Crowstar are you alright?" Kestrelflight mewed filled with concern

Crowstar shook his head "What if the clan thinks I wouldn't be a good leader?" The medicine cat's jaw dropped "What reason do they have to not trust you the thing with Leafpool is a thing in the past and you have redeemed yourself since then and Harestar did make you deputy when he could have chosen any other cat"

Crowstar smiled "Yeah maybe I'm being worried over nothing" but a voice in his head told him he was wrong but he shook it off. When Crowstar entered camp he was not expecting Breezepelt and Leaftail to covered in wounds and snarling at each other,He saw Leaftail raise a claw but he rushed in before he could strike Breezepelt clawing him in the shoulder in the process.

He saw Leaftail shrink back as he should as he stood to face him"What in the name of Starclan do you think your doing?!"

Leaftail stood back up his tail held high "What does it look like Crowfeather" Smokehaze ran to her grandfather's defense "That's Crowstar to you Leaftail"

"Crowstar you surely don't want Breezepelt to be your deputy" Crowstar growled he looked over his shoulder to see Nightcloud licking Breezepelt over the ears while Kestrelflight was tending to his wounds,Houndkit meowing softly at her half-brother if he was okay.

"I stand by my choice and won't change it just because you don't want him as deputy" Leaftail growled his claws tearing into the ground Crouchfoot stood by Leaftail "Well if Breezepelt's deputy are we allowing ourselves with Thunderclan and Shadowclan now?" Crowstar was confused "Why would I do that?" Whiskernose spoke dryly "Because Squirrelstar and Tawnystar are leaders"

Crowstar sighed he jumped on the rock where Harestar once stood "Just because Squirrelstar and Tawnystar are leaders now doesn't mean we are allies now, Breezepelt is my deputy because of his skills and loyalty to his clan anyone who doubts Breezepelt as deputy or me as leader leave now or keep it to yourself"

Leaftail and Crouchfoot grumbled but said nothing everyone else didn't make a sound

"Then there's nothing left to be said"

Crowstar saw Breezepelt go over to Heathertail their kits trying to climb onto their father Nightcloud went over to them Houndkit joining Woodkit and Applekit in trying to climb up the deputy. He felt a longing to join them but held back he made his way over to the fresh kill pile instead snagging a hare and making his way over to his den

"Crowstar" it was breezepelt who called "Come join us" Crowstar turned not sure he heard him correctly but didn't deny the offer he sat next down Nightcloud on his left Heathertail on his right while Breezepelt was trying to get the little ants of his him.

'This is my family and I'm not ruining it again'

* * *

Squirrelstar laid in her nest not wanting to get up 'it has his scent' she missed Bramblestar so much she never went back to her old self and she had good reason. She hardly left her den only leaving to make dirt and even then she didn't try to look fine. Alderheart brought her wet moss and made sure she wasn't coming down with something and Lionblaze and Sparkpelt brought her fresh-kill every day when they got the chance but if they asked how she saw she would always say "I'm fine" or "Don't worry about it" she knew they didn't believe her but she didn't care.

'You keeping pushing them away' Squirrelstar growled at the voice "They are worried over nothing" she knew she was lying to herself but she didn't care 'Yeah and your health isn't the talk of the clan' she growled "My health is fine I'm totally fine"

"Mom?" Squirrelstar turned to see Alderheart,Lionblaze,Jayfeather and Sparkpelt with her kits standing at the entrance

"What do you want?" she turned away her tail curled over her paws she felt Lionblaze and Alderheart rub against her while Sparkpelt brought her kits forward. "We want to see you smile Grandma" Finchkit mewed Flamekit nodded.

"We all do your our mother and we care about you" Alderheart said

Squirrelstar looked at them all "Really?"

Jayfeather who was off to the side for the most part nodded "Yes really, now you will eat properly and get out of the den when was the last time you groomed yourself"

The ginger leader was soon bathed in licks by Sparkpelt "I'm your mother and leader not a kit" she mewed

"Yes but a leader cleans themselves" Alderheart,Lionblaze and Jayfeather joined and the den for the first time in a long time was filled with smiles and laughs.

* * *

I thought I get into the mind of all the new leaders as they adjust to their new roles and how it can make or break them considering the events that happened so this chapter was for that and you can expect this for other characters but won't ruin the surprise for who.

Squirrely needed a hug and the fact Lionblaze and Jayfeather barely talk to her is sad so I fixed that crap right up She and Bramblestar raised the three so and if I can't get my goods in canon I do it in fanfiction that's what it's for after all.

I also sneaked in some little stuff about my ocs it's barely anything for some but yeah.

Thoughts

Comments

Ideas

You all can submit an oc(s) if ya'll want I don't mindyou" Tawnystar lashed her tail "What you could do is send out patrols what if we were attacked we won't know because no one is out there" Dovewing pulled her kits closer to her while little Rosekit stood unfazed out of Dovewing's hold.

Tigerheart looked startled "Oh I'm sorry I forgot" Tawnystar was unaware of the cat behind her "That's why I sent out a border patrol by Skyclan incase they try anything" Tawnystar looked over her shoulder to see Cloverfoot. "Thank you Cloverfoot glad to see someone knows how things should be" she glared at her son "This isn't the twoleg place where you could hang around all day, this is a clan that everyone contributes to help operate the only time you can hang around and do nothing is if your a queen,injured,sick or an elder" T


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightningkit won't be a Silverstream reboot promise**

**My oc protags designs (that they'll grow into mind you)**

**Lightningkit: blue-gray thick furred and sleek she has black patches over her left eye, back and tail with a bushy tail with piercing green eyes.**

**Reason: I wanted Lightningkit to have an appearance like the great she-cats of her family tree i.e. Mistystar and Bluestar and also have some of her father's fur and I know her design is impossible for cats but the Erins have never care about genetics and I don't either plus we have cats like Hawkfrost and tortoiseshell toms like Redtail and Sol so who cares.**

**Houndkit: lean,black with brown muzzle and underbelly and it goes over to her tail as well, thin furred with a thin tail with huge paws with yellow eyes.**

**Reason: Her name is Houndkit so she has a design of a type of dog the Doberman or Rottweiler. I also got this idea from the famous Dominoclaw design so yeah that too.**

**Nightkit: thick furred, with bushy tail black with two white paws and tail tip with a splash of white on his back, with light blue eyes.**

**Reason: Thought of scrouge when making him but he wont end up like him**

**Rosekit: thick furred, with long bushy tail, white with two black paws head and tail with a splash of black on her back, with blue and green eyes**

**Reason: If it wasn't obvious Rosekit's design is yang to Nightkit's yin design. I know yang is the black side but it doesn't matter.**

**Thistlekit: thin furred, thin tail, dark gray (almost black) with green eyes**

**Reason: Thought about Twigbranch's design and wanted her son to look like that but changed my mind when I got distracted reading Crowfeather's trial.**

* * *

Rosekit's p.o.v

Rosekit rubbed herself against Dovewing's belly the feeling of love and warmth made her feel safe but this was only until she was an apprentice where Dovewing couldn't be there every time.

She yawned earning a lick over the ears from Dovewing

"Good morning Rosekit" Dovewing's voice was as soft as her fur

"Morning" Rosekit stood up looking around for her foster siblings "Where are the others?"

Dovewing sat up "Lightkit and Pouncekit are playing moss ball outside the entrance and Shadowkit is with Tawnystar and Puddleshine" Rosekit nodded knowing Shadowkit wanted to be a medicine cat and made it very obvious "I'll go play with Lightkit and Pouncekit" Dovewing nodded leading her outside the nursery Dovewing pointed with her tail to where her foster siblings were.

Rosekit padded over head and tail high she had nothing to prove to no one no matter what anyone else thought.

Pouncekit kicked the moss ball over Lightkit was about to kick it back but she lost her footing and crashed into Rosekit.

"Watch it" Rosekit hissed shaking her fur

Lightkit's were pinned to her head her head low "Sorry Rosekit" Pouncekit ran over to her sister's defense "It was an accident Rosey keep your fur on"

Rosekit rolled her eyes at Pouncekit's stupid nickname for her, she hated it with a passion. "Can I just play with you two" Pouncekit and Lightkit looked at eachother then back at her "Sure" Lightkit mewed while Pouncekit shrugged.

(LINE BREAK)

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting"

Rosekit's ears perked at the sound of those words

this is it

"Mama" Pouncekit whined as Dovewing licked over her ears "I won't have you looking like you just rolled through a thorn bush Pouncekit" Rosekit snickered she could groom herself properly for a while now and this only made her feel superior to Pouncekit.

"Can we go now" Lightkit mewed eagerly, Dovewing let Pouncekit go as she nodded "Your father should be waiting for you four outside"

You mean their father since when has Tigerheart ever act like a father to me but Rosekit didn't voice her thoughts she only followed Shadowkit and Lightkit out with Pouncekit beside her.

Tigerheart greetedhis kits with a smile but it disappeared instantly when he saw Rosekit he said "I know you'll make me proud" to his kits but only said "Try not to annoy your mentor whoever they are..if they can even look at you" Rosekit wasn't deaf and heard that last part but pretend not to "Sure Tigerheart" she padded past him following Lightkit.

The whole clan was here to see their ceremony staring down at them, Lightkit and Pouncekit looked frightened Shadowkit only looked to Tawnystar while Rosekit was indifferent.

"4 of our kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed" Tawnystar's voice was strong and firm as she talked "Lightkit from this moment until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Lightpaw your mentor shall be Stonewing"

Stonewing padded forward touching noses with Lightpaw

"Pouncekit from this moment until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Pouncepaw your mentor shall be Snowbird"

Snowbird padded forward over to Pouncepaw touching noses with her, Rosekit really wanted to know who her mentor would be.

"Shadowkit until you have earned your full name you shall be called Shadowpaw, Puddleshine shall be your mentor" Shadowpaw met with Puddleshine in the middle he looked very excited for his training

Rosekit turned her attention back to Tawnystar "Rosekit until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Rosepaw I shall be your mentor" Tawnystar jumped down from the highrock and padded infront of Rosepaw and touched noses with her.

"I promise to do my hardest" she whispered to Tawnystar which only made her leader smile "I know you will"

"Lightpaw Pouncepaw Shadowpaw Rosepaw"

* * *

Thistlepaw padded alongside Bristlepaw and Thriftpaw it seems like yesterday that he had been made an apprentice:

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting"

Thistlekit was shaking in fur he was so nervous he barely noticed Lilykit whining as Twigbranch groomed her. "Come on Thistlekit it's time" he heard his father mew he followed quickly Lilykit behind him he also noticed Bristlekit,Thriftkit and Twistedkit freshly groomed by Fernsong and Ivypool.

"5 of our kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed" Squirrelstar's mew was filled with joy "Bristlekit from this moment until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Bristlepaw your mentor shall be Rosepetal"

Thistlekit would have been surprised if he didn't already know that the other queens would take care of Rosepetal and Bumplestripe's kits Stingkit and Briarkit while Rosepetal was training her apprentice.

"Thriftkit until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Thriftpaw your mentor shall be Dewnose"

"Twistedkit until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Twistedpaw your mentor shall be Hollytuft" Thistlekit knew Ivypool as well as Jayfeather told Squirrelstar that Twistedpaw should have at least a chance at being a warrior and that Jayfeather and Alderheart were enough.

"Lilykit until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Lilypaw your mentor shall be Lionblaze"

As Lionblaze touched noses with Lilypaw Squirrelstar turned her ginger head to Thistlekit "Thistlekit until you have received your warrior name you shall be called Thistlepaw your mentor shall be Ivypool"

I..Ivypool the great cat who was a spy for the dark forest and helped save the clans was going to be his mentor

Ivypool leaped from her spot under Squirrelstar and was quickly in front of Thistlepaw and touched his nose

Thistlepaw was nervous but didn't show it "I'll do my best"

Ivypool purred "You'll do fine"

that was a good moment in his life but things weren't good in Thunderclan at the moment the clan thought they were free from sickness but they were dead wrong many cats have fallen ill including Squirrelstar.

[LINE BREAK]

Thistlepaw glanced over at the Windclan border seeing five cats walking on their side. The one at the head was a mottled brown she-cat her tail held high and proud, the cat next to her was a pale brown tabby tom grumbling softly stomping loudly as he walked, the cat by his side was a gray tom and had two front paws dark as night, the cat behind him was a grey tabby she-cat she was talking to a kitten's age she was blackk with a brown underbelly one of her ears were bent while the other looked fine.

"Hello Ivypool how's the prey running in Thunderclan" the grey tabby mewed, showing no hostility while the brown tabby showed the opposite

"Greetings Brindlewing the prey is running fine so far and I trust things are well in Windclan" Thistlepaw knew very well Ivypool would not show anything in the slightest that Thunderclan was weak which made her a great deputy in the eyes of the clan.

"They smell horrid" Lilypaw whispered into his ear Thistlepaw shrugged "They probably think we stink too," he replied. "Let Starclan light your path" Brindlewing mewed as her patrol was leaving Ivypool nodded raising her tail for them to follow "You won't always meet an enemy clan patrol without insults being said you know"

"Yes Ivypool" Lilypaw pushed past him "Don't be a kiss up" she hissed softly catching up to Thriftpaw and Twistedpaw while Bristlepaw stayed beside him. Lilypaw did sometimes act like she was better than him for no reason but he rolled his eyes at it most of the time.

"She acts like she's a gift from Starclan" Bristlepaw mewed

Thistlepaw looked on ahead at his sister chatting it up with the others tail raised high in a snooty manner "Yeah yeah she does"

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so the Skyclan part is from The Broken code: Lost stars so if you haven't read and spoiled it I'm sorry**

**You have been warned**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Hearing Hawkstar's voice ring out clearly across the camp, Rootkit poked his head out of the nursery,then scampered out into the open. The Skyclan leader was standing on top of the massive boulder that reared up more that three tail-lengths in the center of the clearing. Its sides were blotched with yellow lichen. A split gaped open at the bottom; in the hollow space beyond it was where the Clan leader had his den.

As Rootkit hurried toward Tallrock, another cat landed on top of him, carrying him off his paws and rolling him over on the pebbly surface of the camp floor. A joyful squeal sounded in his ear "Got you"

Not again, Needlekit! Rootkit thought with a sigh, recognizing his sister's voice and her eyes gleaming a mouse-length from his own. Wriggling free, he gave her a swipe over her ear, keeping his claws sheathed.

"Give up, mouse-brain," he meowed. "I want to hear what Hawkstar has to say."

Needlekit sat up, shaking dust and grit from her black and white pelt. "I know what he's going to say,'' she responded smugly.

"So do I" Rootkit retorted

Glancing around the camp, he saw more of his clanmates emerging from their dens. Nightpaw came out of the apprentice's yawning shaking his pelt, Turtlepaw and Kitepaw pushed their way between the rocks that screened the apprentice's den, then dashed across the clearing to join their mentors, Blossomheart and Sagenose. The two warriors had just appeared from their den underneath the spreading branches and the Clan deputy, Sandynose. Frecklewish and Fidgetflake, the medicine cats, looked up from where they were sorting herbs outside their den between two boulders at the far side of the camp.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Rootkit turned at the sound of his mother's voice to see Violetshine standing a couple of paces away, her body trembling with a purr as she gazed at him with shining eyes.

"Of course I do," Rootkit replied "Needlekit and I are six moons old. Hawkstar is going to make us apprentices."

Excitement rose inside Rootkit as he spoke, but he thrust it down determined. Every kit became an apprentice, but he knew that if he wanted to become a warrior, he would have to focus on his training and learn everything his mentor had to teach him.

And I'm going to be the best warrior I can be!

"That's right," Violetshine responded to him "And just look at you!" she added with a sigh. "Any cat would think you'd been dragged backward through a thorn thicket!"

(Switch)

Nightpaw could see Rootkit hunch his shoulders while Violetshine covered him in fierce licks, smoothing down his pelt. While Needlekit just gave herself a quick grooming. "Cats of Skyclan" Hawkstar began when the whole clan assembled in a ragged half circle in front of the Tallrock. "This is an important day in the life of a clan, when we make new apprentices." He leaped down from the Tallrock and beckoned Rootkit with a swish of her tail. "Rootkit, come here, please."

Nightpaw could see Rootkit looked nervous and he could relate he was nervous as well when he had his apprentice ceremony. Honestly he was just glad he would be with his siblings and not just deal with Kitepaw's teasing alone and don't get him started on Turtlepaw's snoring. Speaking of Kitepaw the annoying piece of mouse-dung was whispering taunts in his ears about how he wasn't clan-born but he did his best to ignore him. Hawkstar rested his tail on Rootkit's shoulder.

"From this day forward," he announced, "This apprentice will be known as Rootpaw. Dewspring, you are an efficient and loyal cat. You will be Rootpaw's mentor, and I know you will pass your excellent qualities on to him." Rootpaw had ducked his head in a respectful manner to Hawkstar then bounded across the clearing to join the sturdy gray tom as they touched noses Rootpaw mewed something to Dewspring he was too far to hear and Kitepaw whispering in his ear didn't help.

"Rootpaw Rootpaw Needlepaw Needlepaw" While the clan cheer Nightpaw could see Rootpaw's joy fade when he saw Tree not joining in.

Nightpaw quickly bounded over with Kitepaw and Turtlepaw beside him. "Hey, congratulations!" Kitepaw mewed giving Rootpaw a friendly shove "You're one of us now."

Rootpaw ducked his head "Thanks"

"Yeah, your mother looks really proud," Turtlepaw added "Not so much your father, though" Nightpaw knew Turtlepaw was just teasing but he could see it sliced through Rootpaw and was quick to mew "Tree is proud of them" he did his best to sound genuine "He just has a funny way of showing it." Needlepaw narrowed her eyes as she glared at Turtpaw "Not every cat has to be the same" she hissed Nightpaw didn't want a whole fight at least not in camp when Needlepaw and Rootpaw had just been made apprentices he stepped in between the two sides "Keep your fur on," he mewed "Turtlepaw was only joking" he thought they could just put it to fest he was wrong "But you have to admit, your father is weird" Kitepaw said "Weird is good!" Needlepaw flashed back "Tree's the best cat in the forest at settling quarrels." Tree had been designated the Clan's mediator, the only one in all the five clans.

"He hasn't done that lately, though, has he?" Kitepaw asked.

"That's because there haven't been any quarrels," Rootpaw retorted "We're at peace with the other clans. And we have Tree to thank for a lot of that"

"Let's just drop it alright, Come on, let's go to our den and we'll help you make your nests" Nightpaw mewed he saw Rootpaw relax as he and Needlepaw followed him after Rootpaw got the ok from Dewspring.

I have a feeling this topic will only lead to disaster

* * *

Houndpaw padded beside Brindlewing as they made it back to camp her tail twitching and a rabbit hanging from her jaws, she was soon met by licks over the head "How are you, dear?" Houndpaw rolled her eyes at her mother,she always did this every time she couldn't be on a patrol with her she would cover her in licks and ask if she was okay or if something was troubling her, most apprentices would whine at the attention but Houndpaw like her brother Breezepelt was a big mommy's girl so she didn't mind.

"I'm fine mom really" she mewed with a chuckle as Nightcloud licked over her ears Brindlewing padded up to them "Houndpaw got into hunting real fast she caught one on the first try" Nightcloud smiled "Thanks amazing Houndpaw I'm so proud" Houndpaw chuckled "Thanks mom but can I go drop my catch" Her mother released her from her grip "Oh of course sweetie" Houndpaw grabbed her rabbit in the fresh-kill pile it was filled to the prim the prey was very well for Windclan.

[LINE BREAK]

"Oww" Applepaw hissed as Woodpaw pulled her tail

Houndpaw rolled her eyes at her nieces "How did you get stuck in there in the first place"

"I was chasing a hare and it raced down here" Applepaw mewed but it turned into a yowl as Houndpaw bit into her leg pulling with all her might "Are you trying to rip my leg off" Houndpaw again rolled her eyes not giving her foolish niece a response. Apparently she was kit-sitting these two for some reason.

It took several moments before Applepaw was finally free, slightly bleeding but she was fine "Applepaw it's a good thing we didn't need to get Oatclaw, Brindlewing or Leaftail to help" Applepaw pinned her ears to her head "And they won't have to know about this right' Houndpaw shook her head "You seem fine to me but you should go to Kestrelflight just in case of anything just make an excuse or somethin" Applepaw nodded she did her best to move quickly back to camp limping slightly "Woodpaw help her will you" Woodpaw nodded catching up to her sister.

The black and brown she-cat sighed "I feel old when I'm not that much older than them" Houndpaw dug into the ground picking up her previous catch, a squirrel, she padded down the slope her ears perked to hear anything sudden movements of prey.

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm just letting you all know that for some chapters I'm using Lost stars for plot or for needed fullier but yeah and I know Riverclan hasn't got a spot yet but they will in this chapter.**

**Anyway on to the chapter**

* * *

Thistlepaw's p.o.v

When Thistlepaw came back to camp he was not expecting to see Bristlepaw soaking wet and having a Skyclan cat here. He asked Bristlepaw what had happened and she explained everything.

Thistlepaw sighed "Bristle Paw that was mouse-brained but also very brave" Bristlepaw chuckled "That's just what Rosepetal said"

"Bristlepaw" Stemleaf called, making Thistlepaw slightly melt inside, he always felt like this around the other tom but managed to hide it because well Bristlepaw liked him and he didn't want to make her mad or lose a friend but it was also because he thought Stemleaf wasn't into tom's. Many cats knew about his sexuality it wasn't like he was the only gay cat in history, Mousewhisker and Stormcloud were gay and were a couple with Cherryfall carrying kits for them.

"Got to go see ya Thistlepaw" Thistlepaw nodded as his best friend headed off with Stemleaf and Rosepetal. He sighed he headed over for the medicine den maybe he could talk with Rootpaw to get his mind of love.

* * *

Lightningpaw's p.o.v

"Come on Lightningpaw " Podlight mewed

"Coming" she jumped up onto the tree bridge following her mentor

Lightningpaw felt like a small kit seeing so many cats from different clans talking. "Remember Lightningpaw don't say too much about Riverclan alright" she nodded to her mentor then watched her mentor disappear into the crowd of cats.

Great now I'm alone

She walked through the crowd maybe she could find Fogpaw or Splashpaw or- she crashed into someone as she felt she was laying on someone.

"Hey can you get off" the voice was female and sounded like it was forced kindness "Oh sorry" she quickly got off turned around getting a good look at the cat: she was a white she-cat with a black mask and tail with a splash on her back.

"Are you a new apprentice or something?" she asked Lightningpaw shook her head "No I've been an apprentice for a while name's Lightningpaw" the she-cat licked her paw grooming the fur on her head "Reedstar's daughter?" Lightningpaw nodded "And what about you" The she-cat stopped her grooming to gaze at her "Name's Rosepaw of Shadowclan" Lightningpaw barely kept herself from gasping she's heard a lot about the Shadowclan apprentice but she wasn't going to judge Rosepaw until she got to know her for herself.

"Hey Rosepaw bring your friend over" Rosepaw turned her head sighing at the voice then looking back at Lightningpaw "Do you want to come with me?" Lightningpaw thought about for a second then nodded

Not like I have anywhere better to be

She followed Rosepaw to where a couple of apprentices sat, she only recognized Houndpaw of Windclan but everyone else was new to her. "Hey guys this is Lightningpaw of Riverclan" A dilute calico smiled at her "Hi Lightningpaw my name is Bristlepaw and this" pointing to a dark gray tom with her bushy tail " is Thistlepaw were both from Thunderclan" Lightningpaw looked at Thistlepaw "I see why your named Thistlepaw" the dark gray tom ducked his head licking his chest fur "You already know me as Houndpaw but this is Nightpaw of Skyclan" pointing to the black tom with her tail.

"I would bring my siblings but Rootpaw is stuck in Thunderclan and I can't find Needlepaw" Rosepaw rolled her eyes, "You really think of them as your siblings Nightpaw" the black tom nodded "Just because we're not related by blood doesn't mean I can't think of them as such" he stuck his nose up proudly Houndpaw chuckled "Maybe you should be called Snootypaw" Lightningpaw and the others laughed

This will be fun

* * *

Rosepaw's p.o.v

Rosepaw pinned Pouncepaw underneath using her weight to keep her down ignoring the dark she-cat back legs kicking at her belly

"That's enough" Tawnystar mewed

Rosepaw got off Pouncepaw and went to sit next to Flaxpaw, Pouncepaw shook herself off and padded over to Snowbird "She got lucky" she muttered Rosepaw rolled her eyes sure not like I actually take my training seriously and you just do basics then call it a day

If there were two cats that had an issue with her it would be Pouncepaw and Tigerheart, Pouncepaw would only tease but Tigerheart made his disdain for her known it was a shock he could even be around her for more than 2 seconds. Lightpaw and Shadowpaw were more kind treating her as if she was their actual littermate and Dovewing didn't treat her any different from her kits and would call anyone out who treated her differently including Tigerheart and Pouncepaw.

[LINE BREAK]

Bang

The bark of the tree hit her head hard very hard "You think you are better than me do you" Pouncepaw held a paw claws unsheathed ready to strike "I never said that mouse-brain this is all in your head" she hissed Pouncepaw laughed wickedly "Like it isn't for you" Rosepaw was confused "What are-" she screamed Pouncepaw had blood coming from her mother dripping onto the ground she disappeared into the blood like a stone being thrown into a river.

She gasped shaking in her nest she looked around everyone else was asleep she put her head on her paws then closed her eyes

I hate these nightmares

* * *

**If you all are asking how old everyone is or who is older here's a scale**

**Bristlepaw - 11 moons**

**Thistlepaw - 10.5 moons**

**Lightningpaw - 9.5 moons**

**Shadowpaw, Rosepaw, Houndpaw and Nightpaw - 9 moons**

**Rootpaw - 6.5 moons**

**Terrified for school so I'm going to try to post a new chapter for a story at least once a week**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter with Rootpaw's p.o.v is from lost stars pgs 56-65

I can imagine Bristlepaw and Thistlepaw being a buddy cop duo/brother-sister duo they have that kind of relationship with each other.

* * *

Rootpaw's p.o.v

It was early in the morning as Rootpaw paced up and down in the the Thunderclan medicine cats' den, feeling the stiffness leave his legs and his whole body start to warm up. It had been a few days since he was brought to camp after almost drowning in the lake.

"That's right" Alderheart encouraged him. "That's a good way to keep your blood flowing"

For some reason, Rootpaw felt uneasy, as if a whole nest of ants were crawling through his pelt. He couldn't understand why. In spite of the cold, felt comfortable, and he was sure he almost back to full strength. And that has to be a good thing, right? he shouldn't feel that safe in Thunderclan right?

Then Rootpaw picked up two familiar scents. Bristlepaw and Thistlepaw! A moment later the gray cats slipped around the bramble screen, dipping their head to Alderheart as they entered.

Instinctively, Rootpaw halted. Whenever Bristlepaw visited him in the medicine cat's den, she would always sit close to him about simple things and when Thistlepaw visited him, he would curl up next to him give him a few licks on the head and would talk about random things he couldn't even remember but it made him laugh.

"Rooty boy" Thistlepaw mewed licking his cheek

"How are you doing?" Bristlepaw mewed touching her nose to his shoulder

"I'm doing fine"

He remembered Bristlepaw saving him from drowning in the ice lake she was so brave, not like Thistlepaw wasn't brave as well he could watch the dark gray tom do all sorts of things like when he dragged Twistedpaw out of a hole when a fallen tree trapped him underground or when he jumped so high in the air to catch a bird

or when he pinned him licking his ears and curled his tail between his legs...wait where did that come from?

Rootpaw thought his mind was playing tricks on him

He thought Thistlepaw licked his cheek while Bristlepaw nudged him

* * *

Rosepaw's p.o.v

Rosepaw patted the dirt she buried her frog in. It had been a good day for once in a while she had avoided Tigerheart and Lightpaw thanks to Tanwystar and she even managed to drive off a fox with only a few scratches and Tanwystar said she could have the first pick of the prey pile later.

Rosepaw puffed out her chest a little thinking of how Tigerheart and Lightpaw were reacting to the news of the fox.

All she wished was that Tigerheart and Lightpaw could accept her well more for Tigerheart to except her she figured that Lightpaw would grow out of it sooner or later when she stopped following her father's lead and grow a spine and later beg for her forgiveness which she was willing to do.

But for now she would grit her teeth and bare it with her head held high. She found her way back to the rest of her patrol where Tawnystar, Stonewing and Dovewing were waiting.

* * *

Houndpaw's p.o.v

Ugh

Houndpaw yawned she always woke up early she didn't know why it just happened and learned to deal with it. Her golden eyes fluttered as she looked around the clan was still asleep she was glad her mentor Brindlewing wasn't a "It's morning wake up" type of mentor. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard pawsteps pad pass her and she opened her eyes to Crowstar and Featherpelt. She silently followed them as they padded along the moors.

She was tired from keeping Applepaw and Woodpaw from getting stuck or dying yesterday and last night but not that tried that she couldn't see how close Featherpelt and Crowstar were. Their pelts brushed and she with her big ears she got from Harestar she heard Crowstar ask about their kits.

Crowstar was the father of Songkit,Flutterkit and Whistlekit, if that was the case why didn't he claim they were his, though Songkit seemed to have his attitude, Flutterkit seemed to have a touch of him in looks and Whistlekit did look like him in body type. She had even seen Crowstar play with them and let them into his den.

She heard that the clan assumed that Oatclaw was the father but Featherpelt never confirmed this while Oatclaw would always nod making Featherpelt glare at him. Though she could hear whispers from her clanmates that maybe Crowstar was the father making cats uncomfortable especially with Featherpelt's parents Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot, with how soon Featherpelt went into the nursery after becoming a warrior.

Houndpaw stepped lightly to hear Featherpelt mew "Crowstar I have to ask once more why couldn't I say that you are the father"

She heard Crowstar sigh sadly "You went to the nursery so soon Featherpelt and if I said I was the father cats would think that I forced myself on you and I don't want our clanmates to hate me or have our kits be judged but I will be there for them"

Houndpaw saw Featherpelt gaze at the dark gray tom rubbing herself against him "I wish things were different"

Crowstar rested his head on Featherpelt's twining his tail with hers "Me too Featherpelt me too"

Houndpaw quickly realized how close she was to the two she quietly she ran back to camp before the two cats could spot her she wouldn't say a word about what she had just seen, this was not a secret for her to tell but what she had failed to notice was that

she had been followed

* * *

Rootpaw is my disaster bi boy and I will run it into the ground

So yeah CrowxFeather 2.0

am I the only one who could see Crow getting with little feather I hop I'm not

Can any of you sense some of the Crowfeather's trail themes in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note: 1. It's been two moons since the clan leaders death_**

**_2\. Whitewing's kits:_**

**_Brightkit - white she-cat with ginger patches_**

**_Snowkit - white tom_**

**_Fallenkit - light brown tabby tom _**

**_3\. Rosepetal and Bumblestripe's kits:_**

**_Petalkit - dark cream she-cat _**

**_Stingkit - white tabby tom _**

**_4\. Mousewhisker and Stormcloud's kits (Cherryfall as surrogate):_**

**_Hazelkit - gray and white she-cat _**

**_Bennykit - gray tabby tom _**

* * *

_Thistlepaw's p.o.v_

Thistlepaw coughed his chest ached with pain he could barely move but he didn't want anyone to worry over him, there were other cats who needed more treatment.

Twistedpaw had joined the sick cats recently after coming down with whitecough and Jayfeather and Alderheart didn't want to take any chances since Squirrelstar had already lost two lives to greencough already, it had also sent her into early labor no one not even Jayfeather or Alderheart had known she was expecting, she had a litter of five only losing one. The medicine den had been overrun with ill cats that they had to use the elders den, the elders were sleeping with the warriors in the meantime.

Ivypool had been taking over so far and Jayfeather made sure she wasn't anywhere near the sick and told everyone else to back off, but Thistlepaw didn't listen. Twigbranch had come down with greencough and he wanted to see her so badly well he learned his lesson but didn't regret it either.

The ill cats so far are:

Whitewing

Fallenkit

Hazelkit

Dewnose

Eaglewing

Spotfur

Snaptooth

Sorrelstripe

Twigbranch

Cinderheart

Mousewhisker

Flywhisker

and now Twistedpaw

Larksong had already been lost to the sickness before it became a major issue.

He groaned as he moved onto his side wanting to sleep the day away but was stopped by Bristlepaw who walked in with a smile on her face, feeling her prod his side he groaned but didn't speak "Come on dormouse Ivypool and Rosepetal have a battle session planned with Thriftpaw and Lilypaw and soon Finchkit, Flamekit, Baykit and Myrtlekit will be joining us soon" Bristlepaw nudged him once more but Thistlepaw couldn't even move anymore "No mama I don't wanna get up" he groaned.

He could faintly see Bristlepaw's happy demeanor vanish in blink of an eye, she placed a paw on his head gasping in horror she rushed out of the den crying out "Thistlepaw has greencough!"

* * *

_Rosepaw's p.o.v _

"Keep up the pace Rosepaw" Tigerheart snapped speeding his way through the forest along with Snowbird,Pouncepaw and Stonewing. She only panted not even wasting her breathe on trying to tell the brown tabby to slow down. She had been rudely awoken by Pouncepaw saying Tigerheart assigned her dawn patrol and with Tawnystar with her leader duties she was stuck with them.

Rosepaw picked up the scent of Riverclan and knew at once where they were. "Place scent markers here and here" Tigerheart mewed to Snowbird and Stonewing "Pouncepaw keep watch for anything" _not like she'll actually do it she'll just be grooming herself or something_ "What about me? what do I do?" Rosepaw dared to ask

Tigerheart rolled his eyes at her "Just something I don't care" he turned back to the other warriors

Rosepaw lashed her tail but didn't respond. Tigerheart had always found new ways to show Tawnystar he was a good deputy but bringing patrols by the Riverclan border everyday with him in the lead was just looking for a fight especially since he's marking their side.

"Tigerheart what is the meaning of this?" Rosepaw turned her head to see the Duskfur the Riverclan deputy and a patrol of 5 cats including Lightningpaw. Tigerheart smirked "Claiming what's rightfully ours Duskfur"

The Riverclan cats didn't look amused "Your walking on thin ice Tigerheart if you think your claiming this land"

Tigerheart laughed as his claws unsheathed "Oh I don't think Duskfur I know I'm claiming this land"

Duskfur snarled raising her tail as a signal "Riverclan attack"

Tigerheart smirk grew wider "Shadowclan attack"

Rosepaw didn't even have to think when she raked her claws against Sneezecloud's pelt not giving the warrior a chance to think she jumped onto is back clapping his ears leaving him dazed. She spotting Shimmerpelt running at her she leaped off of Sneezecloud twisting her body to snag Shimmerpelt's back leg with her back claws making the warrior stumble.

She quickly rushed at Shimmerpelt biting into her left back leg the silver she-cat twisted her body to bite into Rosepaw's back claws digging into her back legs. Rosepaw felt the weight lifted off of her when she saw Stonewing drag Shimmerpelt away from her slashing at the she-cat's muzzle. Just as she thought was over Rosepaw was knocked onto her back nose to nose with Lightningpaw.

The blue-gray she-cat bared her teeth but just from he reyes Rosepaw could tell she didn't want to fight her.

"Stay down Rosepaw" she pleaded making Rosepaw huff a little and was about to kick the blue-gray cat off her but she saw out of the corner of her eye she saw Pouncepaw fall into the river.

"Lightningpaw get off me we need to help Pouncepaw out of the river"

Lightningpaw nodded jumping at once into the river after Pouncepaw. Rosepaw ran after them waiting to get them from the side of the bank but she could see Lightningpaw was struggling dragging Pouncepaw she jumped into the river grabbing Pouncepaw's scarff "Pretend you're walking" Lightningpaw advised Rosepaw closed her eyes and did as told imagining she was walking on the forest floor pushing hard against the waves she didn't open her eyes tell she felt the sand on her paws.

Pouncepaw was panting below her and Lightningpaw still in the shock that she could have drown. "Are you okay?" Rosepaw asked licking Pouncepaw's tabby pelt

"I'm wet but I think I'm good" Pouncepaw replied she met Rosepaw's gaze "Thank you" Rosepaw nodded with a smile

* * *

_Bristlepaw's p.o.v_

Bristlepaw had been worrying for Thistlepaw for the past 2 days he barely moved and he mostly slept Finleap and Lilypaw were worried sick they had every right to Twigbranch and now Thistlepaw could die.

She had entered camp being on patrol with Rosepetal and Thriftpaw prey had been scarce in their territory for a while and Ivypool had told everyone to hunt off clan territory if they couldn't find anything.

"Thriftpaw take your kills to the medicine den but wait outside and Bristlepaw take your kills to the nursery" Rosepetal had dropped her thrushs in the fresh-kill pile then disappeared back into the forest.

Nodding to her sister Bristlepaw headed over to the nursery but not without noticing Stemleaf pad out of the medicine den. "Stemleaf what are you doing in there? Jayfeather told all of us to stay away" Stemleaf shook his ginger fur "I was just checking on Thistlepaw and Eaglewing" Bristlepaw could understand Stemleaf wanting to see his littermate but why he wanted to see Thistlepaw was beyond her, it was nice he was checking on his clanmates though _like he'll do with me whenever I get sick or hurt _she thought smiling through her prey.

"Are you bringing food to the nursery" Bristlepaw nodded "I'll help you" Stemleaf quickly grabbed a few voles then followed her into the nursery.

Squirrelstar was laying in her newly made nest four little bundles of life nuzzling at her belly. Sparkpelt was a few mouse-lengths away looking after all the other rowdy kits who mother's were to sick to take care of them.

"Hey Squirrelstar Sparkpelt we've brought prey for you"

Squirrelstar lifted her head nodding he rhea das Stemleaf dropped one of the voles "Thank you" she rasped biting into the rodent

Bristlepaw stared at the kittens as they mewed crawling around blindly "What did you name them Squirrelstar"

"The ginger tom is Firekit, the dark brown tabby tom is Pinekit, the black she-cat is Hollykit and the light brown tabby she-cat is Poolkit"

Bristlepaw nodded knowing who she named Poolkit, Hollykit and Firekit after.

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments **

**Ideas **


	8. Chapter 8

_Lightningpaw's__ p.o.v_

Lightningpaw had never felt more sorry for any cat in her life: Rosepaw had risked her life to save Pouncepaw and in turn she got yelled at by Tigerheart for leaving the battle not even thanking her or Lightningpaw for saving his daughter.

She had licked Rosepaw between her ears in sympathy and Rosepaw only nodded saying "it's fine"

It was not _fine_ she just hoped things worked out better for the white she-cat as she watched her patrol disappear into the undergrowth. For the time that she's known Rosepaw she knew that she-cat was calm and collected but it was clear that Tigerheart's words stung.

She had only a few scratches but had gotten a nasty gash on her shoulder Sneezecloud said that Willowshine or Mothwing would need to treat that right away.

* * *

_Nightpaw's p.o.v_

Nightpaw kicked Kitepaw off him then batted at his ears claws sheathed he hoped when Rootpaw came back he would focus on his training and not on Kitepaw and Turtlepaw but he saw Rootpaw had something or _someone_ on his mind.

Rootpaw had talked about his experience in Thunderclan while he was recovering and about Bristlepaw and Thistlepaw. He talked about them like an apprentice mooning over their mentor. He did admit Thistlepaw was flirtatious and handsome and Bristlepaw was pretty and smart but Rootpaw had to remember his loyalty was to Skyclan not Thunderclan.

After training he pulled Rootpaw to the side earning a hiss from his brother "What is it?"

"I noticed you've been distracted from your training since you came back from Thunderclan, what's going on?"

Rootpaw rolled his purple eyes "Nothing"

Nightpaw was not falling for that "Get Thistlepaw and Bristlepaw out of your head"

Rootpaw stared at him surprise "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Nightpaw's ear twitched "I know you too well little brother" he didn't feel it was necessary to tell Rootpaw about his little _adventures_ with the gray duo.

* * *

_Bristlepaw's p.o.v_

Bristlepaw slammed her face into the vole hole it hurt but the lives of her classmates were at stake so she didn't care. Jayfeather and Alderheart said they needed food to fight the sickness so all the good prey went straight to them. Thistlepaw was showing signs of getting better but still.

The apprentices den was packed at the moment with half the clan sick, Squirrelstar said the apprentices were to be duel-mentored by the available cats it was either that or keep them as kits which they didn't want.

She pulled her face out of the hole clutching the vole's tail in her jaws, shaking the dirt from her whiskers she headed back over to Rosepetal who was talking with Flamepaw and Myrtlepaw. She had been spending more and more time with Stemleaf with Thistlepaw joining them half the time but she thought she was growing so much closer to the tom it made her leap in happiness about when she finally became a warrior and could be mates with Stemleaf at last.

* * *

_Houndpaw's p.o.v_

Houndpaw groaned as she dropped Applepaw in her nest _Why did Breezepelt make me in charge of his kits _she could go on for days about what Applepaw and Woodpaw got up to and it was irritating.

She fell by the entrance of the medicine den her body ached from pulling Applepaw from out from that twoleg fence before that dog got to her.

"Hey Houndpaw you okay?" Houndpaw opened her eyes to see Fernstripe the tabby she-cat was gazing at her with concern

"I'm doing fantastic, I just got back from training and Woodpaw tells me that Apple got stuck while they were exploring twolegplace for Starclan's knows why and we barely managed to get out the jaws of a dog I'm having the time of my life " Houndpaw hadn't realized she was shaking until she felt Fernstripe place her paw on her tail on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Fernstripe broke the silence "How about you go rest and I'll look after you nieces"

Houndpaw thnaked Fernstripe multiple times and wished her luck finding a nice patch of grass to rest in and fell into a while deserved sleep.

* * *

**Frit chapter under 1,000 words, **

**Already have warrior names planned for Houndpaw, Rosepaw and Thistlepaw but I'm having trouble thinking of good ones for Nightpaw and Lightningpaw I'm open for suggestions.**

**There are ships planned for these characters see if you can find who they are. **

**Comments**

**Thoughts**

**Ideas**

**Welcome to 2020 everyone**


End file.
